


Keep it down

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Keep it down

_ Ah! Yes! Yes!” _

_ “You like that?” _

_ “Yes!” _

_ “You like that dick?” _

_ “Yes!” _

“Ah! Stop!” Bodhi yelled to his empty room. He’d already tried watching a loud holo-video, listening to music with headphones on, and burying himself under covers and his pillows, but the noises from Cassian’s room were on another-level. 

Normally Bodhi would have been turned on, if not slightly dejected, by Cassian having loud sex. Unfortunately, Bodhi had had a long day, and he had to get up early to help the next morning.

_ “Fuck! I want it!” _

“Alright that’s it, I can’t stand this!”

Bodhi mumbled curses as he threw his sheets off of himself and stormed out of his room to bang on Cassian’s door. 

_ “Yes! F-“ _

The groaning and voices stopped abruptly, so Bodhi continued pounding on the door. After a few moments, Cassian appeared, naked to the waist, flushed, sweating, and shorts just barely hung over his hips with a very hard cock. 

“H-hey Bodhi. What’s ah...what do you need?”

“I’m really sorry, and I know you’re having a good time, but could you please try and fuck a little quieter? I’ve had a long day and have an early morning. Thanks.”

Cassian shifted uneasily and Bodhi could see a glow coming from Cassian’s dark room. Bodhi realized it was a holo-porn. Well, at least Cassian was alone.

“Sorry, I-I’ll try and keep it down.”

“Thanks,” Bodhi said, his voice a little softer. He walked back to his room but paused before going in, turning back to Cassian. “And the next time you need help getting off, Cass, just ask.”

Bodhi couldn’t help but grin wickedly as he stepped inside his doorway.

“W-wait!” Cassian called, stepping into the hallway towards Bodhi. 

“Since we’re both up?”

Bodhi leaned against his doorframe, arms crossed. “Only one of us is ‘up,’” Bodhi teased, eyeing Cassian’s cock. 

“I uh...I could fix that,” Cassian breathed, placing his hands over Bodhi’s head. 

Bodhi smirked and ducked under Cassian’s arm to step inside his room, slipping his t-shirt over his head. 

“Make it quick.”


End file.
